Fate Grand DxD
by king carlos
Summary: My name is Max, with the help of a ritual I find by accident I summoned 14 special helpers in my objective of survival, but why does it seem like the world REALLY wants me to die? Seriously, it is like there is the end of times coming or something. Well, I am the heir of Mammon, the Demon of Greed, so I will end up winning in the end, no matter what.
1. Chapter 1 - BETA-ED

I close my eyes as the sunlight hit my face, I am already late for classes but I honestly would rather not go today. The bed is so comfy and I honestly don't want to listen to Sona's blabbering on and on about responsibility and punctuality and stuff like that.

I hug my bed companion all the tighter as I don't feel like getting up, my mind already coming back to the world of sleep as I feel my consciousness start to fade away.

"GOOD MORNING, MASTER! LET US GO AND EXERCISE AS IT IS TIME TO GO TO SCHOOL TODAY AND I ALREADY HAVE A TRAINING REGIME READY FOR YOU FOR THE DAY!" An annoying and exuberant voice spoke in a loud tone from the door as he pushed the door open with such strength that if not for the fact it was made by durable materials and reinforced to hell and back it would certainly have broken already.

I didn't even need to answer as someone else did it for me.

"Shut up, you training maniac!" My bed partner, Ereshkigal, said beside me as underworld flames flew at Leonidas who quickly summoned a shield that blocked the strike.

"Come on, there is no time to sleep! The training must start early or master will not have the qualifications to be considered a spartan or obtain muscles like mine!" Leonidas said as he did a side-chest pose while showing off his muscles.

Sighing Ereshkigal did the only thing she could to shut up the annoyance, she kicked me out of bed.

"You go and deal with him, you were the one that summoned him so he is your problem." She said as she went back to sleep. On the ground, I sighed as I had long since given up on reasoning with any of my peerage members.

I just followed Leonidas like a man going to his execution, but before I had to try one last desperate attempt at not needing to feel my muscles wreaking in pain.

"Leonidas, if I am late for class shouldn't we just go there?" I ask.

"There is nothing to worry about, I talked with Miss DaVinci about how there is little time to work out and she worked with mister EMYIA on using his time magic and combine it with what she could learn from the books of her friend's house to create a special room in the mansion where time passes faster than in the outside world, one hour inside is 1 minute outside, we can then teleport to the academy before the time limit of class so we have just enough to follow through the training we so much need without an issue!" Leonidas said excitedly.

"But, there is about 10 minutes before class." I said.

"I know, 10 hours of training a day is not quite enough but we should start light. Let us go, the way of a Spartan awaits!" Leonidas said excitedly and not for the first time I had to wonder if I should not have just done the same as everybody else and looked for a peerage instead of going on the 'easy route'.

* * *

As I continue doing push-ups with Leonidas in my back as he does weight lifting I think back to the past.

My name is Maximilian Mammon, but most just call me Max. I was born as heir to the Mammon house, one of the most ancient devil houses in existence and a completely neutral house at that. My family was born with the ability to turn riches in power, which means we are always looking for monetary gain or things of value.

In other words, we are mercenaries.

Thanks to that we are constantly finding ourselves in combat with other powers as we are looked for all sorts of work, we also are known as fickle as we can change sides quite easily if the other side offers us more, but only if the other side can make a much better deal otherwise we are bloody loyal to our payer. Thus, we are known as being loyal to one thing only.

Money.

I am no exception to that, I may be only 17 years old now but I have thought in many fights by now already. Many even question the fact that a clan such as mine to be allowed to be called nobility, but we are the richest devil house regardless. Our finances equal to the sum of finances of at least what the other Devil Houses have combined. That, admittedly, may also be because we looted the riches of the Devil Houses that went extinct and we cheated (it is not our fault they didn't look at the contract offered properly, it was all completely legal) many of the houses with few to no members during the civil war to transfer some of their rights to us if they pass in combat on exchange for one thing or another, mostly revenge, and we now have more territory and money than any other house.

Thanks to all that we have come to possess many things that are curiosities, one such is a ritual I found when young. It was a payment given to my family in exchange for something my father did in the past, I don't really care what exactly, for a vampire who became friends with the family. It showed some ritual to summon beings of power, heroes of the past, demigods, geniuses, even full-fledged gods, into servitude. That sounded quite interesting for me back then, I had just received my Evil Pieces and knew that going to look for peerage members was to be expected, but that sounded like a hassle honestly speaking.

Did I mention that my mother was of the Asmodeus Clan, a Clan of devils known most for their lust for what they desire in the easiest way possible and complete disregard for other things? In my case, I wanted the best peerage with minimal effort.

I used the ritual, using my evil pieces I took some 'catalysts', items related to heroes and other beings of power in the past (I didn't bother choosing them much, if they are heroes then they were bound to be strong so there was no reason to bother, or so I thought to my full regret right now), and used my evil pieces to the summoning ritual.

It failed, I needed the Holy Grail for it to work. Thankfully, I talked with father and he said he had heard the news about where I could find the sacred gear that has said Grail back in Transilvania, in the Vampire's Tepes Faction. He pulled some strings as the vampires were not that keen on keeping said girl as she was a Damphir and we agreed to help them during their next assault on the Carmilla Faction.

Receiving said girl I would remove the gear from her, but she seemed so lost and afraid that I felt like a dick for it so instead I turned her into my Queen and used her then as the Graal connected to me that would summon the Heroic Spirits.

It worked, 14 Heroic Spirits were summoned to my peerage + a few extra. To say that they were not pleased to be bound to a Devil and a Vampire by extension would be an understatement but, in the end, they just accepted it and now they are my peerage.

But seriously, if I had known Leonidas would be this much of a drill sergeant I would not have just used random items as catalysts! I want my SLEEEEPPPPP!


	2. Chapter 2 - BETA-ED

Going to school I promptly did what anyone would do should they be feeling what I am right now. I entered my class, laid my face against the table, and tried to sleep through the pain.

Seriously, Leonidas may be a great guy but he is a freaking nightmare to me when he puts his mind into it.

Well, at least I can't complain much about the results, at 17 I stand at over 6'2 feet tall with a muscular build and slightly tan skin because I am not the indoor type. My eyes are a golden brown and my hair is a deep shade of purple that reaches the middle of my back but I keep it in a ponytail as to not get in the way.

As a member of the Mamoon clan, I also am wearing some jewels in me, they are great to sacrifice in case I need more power and I had Da Vinci modify them into powerful magic weapons to use by either increasing their values to sacrifice or to simply use them as weapons. To be more exact I have on a silver bracelet in my left wrist and a gold one in my right, the left one is encrusted with sapphires and the right with rubies. I also have three rings in one hand and two on the other, all of an excellent make and with rare gems in them. In my neck, there are two necklaces, a shorter one made of magic gold, one of the most expensive materials in the Underworld, and another longer made of silver essence, which is also an extremely rare and expensive material. I also had two two hoop earrings made out of gold as well. All of them have magic properties and if I were to sell all of them I could probably get enough to buy a new Kuoh Academy at the very least.

Beside me I could see that Sona was glaring at my direction, I couldn't care less about it though.

Mine and Sona's relationship was, to say the least, difficult. She was prim and liked to keep the school and everything in order, my peerage had other plans in mind.

For instance, I had beside me my adorable Queen, Valerie, who was right now not paying the least bit of attention to the teacher in front of us as she instead was looking at a fashion magazine for goths. She really likes goth fashion as seen by her black nails and how she likes to dress back home. She was disrespecting half a dozen school rules from how she was dressed and she still was one of the most well behaved members of my peerage who were mostly teachers of the school or lazy bums back home (not that my cutest bishop was like that, my cute little threat to the world is simply the cutest little thing ever). Down in the training field Leonidas, the PE teacher, was making bars with one hand and shirtless, for some reason, while making most girls fawn him and the boys feel in bad shape.

If memory serves me right Da Vinci was in the science class today and with some luck she won't be trying to use the equipment there to try and create a railgun, well I bet she won't do that today, she would not repeat a successful experiment after all.

"Catch the perverts!" A shout was heard in the distance and I had to put a hand in my face and sigh inside as I saw the perverted trio running away from a mob of girls in furry being led by the school's vice-director who likely was there for an inspection and ended up in the worst place at the worst time for the three perverts. As she was running her breasts that were much too big jumped from one side to the other, she seems to have noticed my gaze because she turned her gaze to me and waved with a huge smile.

I waved back and wondered why, if the three were that perverted, they didn't just put the money they spend in magazines to good use and just go to the red light district. There they would likely fit better and, even better, they would be giving part of their money to my clan as we own most of the businesses in that part of town. Well, more like I do since I bought it to get some gain. I don't get much from there, but it is a source of income and I needed something to distract me while I am in this town so it is a win-win scenario anyway.

Not wanting to deal with any of the antics of this school I closed my eyes and went back to sleep.

* * *

By the end of the first period, I was awakened by a punch to the back of my head.

"Ouch, was there any need to wake me up like that?" I complained as I rubbed at the back of my head. Sona just glared down at me.

"Why do you even come to school if you intend to just sleep your day away?" She asked infuriated.

"Because I was paid to protect you two princesses in case of need. I am not like you two who want to be in the human world and live while pretending to be what you are not. This is a job and if not for the good payment I would be in the Middle East doing more interesting things by now." I told her with a shrug. She looks just as pissed but gives out a sneering face as she spoke.

"I see, and you would be fighting for the highest bidder regardless of honor I imagine." She says. She probably thinks this would annoy me, it doesn't.

"Yeah, it is not like you can eat honor and not everyone here has a sibling that is a Satan who can give whatever they want at any moment they want for their beloved little sister." I say and she bristles, actually raising her hand in anger but I just looked at her as if she was an idiot, she knows how this will end and she still does it anyway.

She moves to strike my face but I move my head just a bit back, just enough to avoid it, I then flick her forehead and she moves her head back with a hurt look in her eyes.

"You, you should know not to use devil traits in the academy!" She says in a whisper that is closer to a shout, she only does so because she knows that one of my rings can cast a delusional charm around me to disguise any shows of magic I do to normal people. It isn't that strong, but it let me talk about the magic side of things without a problem so it is fine.

But, hearing her words, I shrug them off.

"It is not like I really hurt you or anything. I just imprinted my desired objective into you, the sensation of pain. You wanted to sense how it is to be human, that is what a human would sense with the same flick to the head, enjoy." I said as I stood and began to leave, not wanting to be around anymore. This was far from the first time I had this same talk with Sona and she never listens.

Seriously, if not for the payment I would leave this job a long time ago. Last I heard my cousin got some great jobs in the Middle East and another found some work in the fight between the Hindu factions as well. They at least see some action, I am a glorified babysitter.

After this, I make sure to go see if the magic protection around the school is still perfect and if there is anything that needs my attention. It was lunch break, so I have the time.

Entering the faculty room of the teachers which include most of my peerage I greet them before looking at the defense system.

Huh? There is a disturbance? This signal, a fallen angel near the perimeter of the school, huh.

Well, now that is interesting.

I wonder if there is anything to gain from this.


	3. Chapter 3 - BETA-ED

I return to class after checking it, I sent a message for Ereshkigal who was on the outside to check the situation. While most of my peerage stays in school I am not stupid enough to make all my peerage be in one single place that is predictable as location and time go. I know perfectly well that as long as one wishes they can lay an ambush via magic on the school, having someone that is outside and work separately and efficiently helps in diminishing the risks of a trap or to react to what may happen in town without risk of trouble happening when one can't move because of something stupid like classes. Having my peerage working in the school staff also helps in covering up any problems that may arise from a need to leave class while also ensuring there is always at least one protector for the two targets in case of an emergency.

I also have classes with either or both of them in all times, in no small part thanks to the director and vice-director being part of my peerage as well.

Really, I and my peerage as a whole put way too much work in taking care of two ungrateful brats who would rather I not be around so as to make their experience more 'genuine'. Ha, the two are idiots, if they want to know what it is like to be a normal human they could have gone to one of the African countries to see what humanity can be like or go to Washington to see the politicians' actions. Either would teach both of them WAY more about humanity and the world than just going to a rich guarded school where they can act like little spoiled princesses and throw this fact as if it was suffering on the faces of their siblings who put on so much effort in their wellbeing.

I enter the class and sit down to see the class.

"Students, in this class you will learn about World War 2 in detail and how the French lost in a humiliating way and only won because of others. Just a warning, though. It is a shitshow which one can only laugh at how stupid people can be, like, seriously they were dumb as bricks during the entire conflict.

"The soldiers who died for their higher-ups for stupid things I mean, not that those ordering others weren't dumb fuckers as well." the history teacher said with a sneer on her face. She was a Pawn in my peerage and her name is Jalter, or that is how she likes to be called.

She is also known as **Jeanne Alter**, an altered and corrupted version of Jeanne d'Arc. Well, to be truthful, despite being designated as an Alter she is not a different aspect of Jeanne d'Arc. She was the Jeanne D'Arc of vengeance that Gilles de Rais, the French Army's marshal who grieved for Jeanne d'Arc's death the most, fabricated in his mind and divulged to all as if reality, the delusions of a mad man. As a Heroic Spirit, she is an exact opposite of the proper Jeanne in all aspects, or at least this is what she says.

She accepted becoming my servant and pawn quite easily, unlike the other saint who was disgruntled about it, as this way she would 'spit in the face of God' all the more. It helps that I let her work on missions involving the extermination of Church members and fallen angels, she quite enjoys this fact.

In her own words, this is the most fun she has had since the time she burned the fucker who burned her previously.

I sit down on my chair but before five minutes pass a school announcement rings.

"Student Maximilian Pegasus, please come to the director's office. Repeat, third-year student, Maximilian Pegasus, come to the director's office." the speakers of the entire school said out and I groaned, Jalter smirked seeing this and from hearing my name being called. THIS is what happens when I accept letting Rias choosing the last name for me, it was her family who is paying the most and I get a 5% extra for the rights over choosing the last name for my persona in the human world.

And she chose the name of a man I seriously think might be a pervert and the man inside the costume of pedobear, if I wasn't getting well paid I seriously would have left this job then and there after finding out this little secret.

I just move out of the class, Rias snickering as I left. She and Sona both dislike me big time so they try and harass me out of school if at all possible. Not that the two ungrateful brats with idiotic notions in their minds would succeed, obviously.

I move to the director's office with a really tired feeling in my chest.

"Oh, Max-san, it is good to see you." Another teacher who is also a part of my peerage said as she was going to her class. She was holding some documents in her hand and I smiled seeing how earnest she is.

"It is good to see you too, teacher. I hope the students are not troubling you too much."

"Not at all, I am quite enjoying having classes like this. It is a new experience for me, at the very least." She says and I smile at her.

"That is good to hear, Medusa." As I say this she nods and asks.

"Do you need help? I am sure that with me there you can at least escape that slut." She says with all seriousness but I shake my head.

"No need, I know how she is and she would not really try anything much right now. Especially considering that the Vice-Director is certainly moving to this place as we speak, there is nothing to worry about. I have been dealing with her for years now, so don't worry." I say and reluctantly Medusa nodded.

"Very well, but if anything were to happen don't hesitate to call me, I am confident in my speed after all." She said as she moved to her classes, she was the Literature Teacher.

Medusa is one of my Knights, and she was an interesting and pitiful person, to say the least. The legend of Medusa is different than her actual life. She was said to be a half-human, half-god female beast often portrayed with the form of a snake. However, in truth, she was originally an Earth Goddess. While she and her two sisters were originally the apexes of what a beautiful woman should look like, she and her sisters were hated by Poseidon's wife because of his love for them. Athena, who was a jealous bitch who envied their beautiful hair, transformed them into demons, because, you know, she is a bitch in the age where there was no plastic surgeries or quality make-up. Perhaps this was the vengeful petty bitch's version of harassment, she really took the title of a bitch to heart if you ask me. Not having much of a choice the three sisters isolated themselves in a lightless temple on the Shapeless Isle, in hopes to be able to spend the rest of their lives alone and in peace.

But, since when do bullies like their 'toys' getting away so easily?

Athena would constantly send 'heroes' (read glory hawks with shit for brains) to kill the 'monsters' in the island. Thus Medusa, as the only of the three who knew how to fight, was forced to fight constantly against assailants. Without an option, Medusa continued to kill and kill to protect her family, but due to Athena's curse, she was turned more and more into a monster the more she killed humans. Eventually, she would completely turn into a monster and devour both her sisters.

The Gods, not finding that this punishment for the crime of being pretty was enough decided to send a last hero with weapons that this time managed to kill her, not being satisfied the hero desecrated her body and used her head as a weapon and trophy.

So, it is understandable that Medusa would appreciate the fact I am NOT a hero and that with the act of turning into a Devil she no longer would be under any form of control by the Gods. She also appreciated the fact I do not treat her as a monster and instead see her as the person who clearly suffered more than anyone deserves for no reason at all.

We came to an understatement long ago and sometimes we like to just read together, she reads romance novels and I read advanced economic books and the unofficial (because the official is normally embellished and sucks) biographies of cheaters, crime lords, politicians, and anything that catches my fancy.

She is a beautiful woman, gray eyes beneath charming glasses, long legs that goes for miles, taut ass that looks to have the right mix of fat and muscle, great breasts that were not absurdly big but definetly bigger than most and being impossibly perky, face that makes one think that this is the epitome of sexiness, a true mature beauty that suppresses in every way the director of the school in my eyes. Not that either would ever agree to it, one because of how full of herself she is and the other because of an inferiority complex.

Medusa also hated some of the others in my peerage and especially disliked the director. Knowing the reasonings as to why I can only think that I would much rather not go deal with this shit as I am not getting paid for this. But, appearances must be maintained and, as such, I must do this.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Enter." A voice said from the inside and I opened the door to see a woman in her early twenties sitting cross-legged over the table while having a triumphant smile to her face and a crop in it too. She was wearing a white dress that was much too short and with some see-through parts in them, her face showed mischievousness and purity at the same time and, despite her more than lackluster body curves, she exuded an aura of sexiness that was hard to miss. Her golden eyes adorned her pretty face as her long pink hair descended to the height of her ass that is the only curve on her body that I admit is quite nice in its own way.

"So? Why exactly did you call me here this time around, Medb?" I ask my Pawn who smiled deviously. I can see where this is coming and I just know how this will end up, why can't she just wait for night time or something? This is still class time and it still is work time now.

"Why? Because someone still didn't accept his place as my king truly and, as such, he must be punished for it." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"I already told you, Medb. I AM your king regardless just as you are my pawn, but I will not be the king you want as I have a good idea about what happens to those who take that role beside you. I would say 'go fuck yourself' but you'd probably like it so I will just leave now." I say and turn to leave but she jumps and moves in quickly, holding me back as she speaks.

"Not so fast! I will not let you leave until you admit me as your Queen, not a freaking pawn." She says as she straddles my waist and purrs in my ears. "I sent that annoying Vice-Director to deal with some problems regarding the Pre-schoolers division, she won't come back for a good while and by the time I am done with you you WILL be calling me Queen!"

Well, I can either escape right now or fuck her as she wants. In one option I get to keep my 'honor' or whatever, but in just one I actually get something out of this. So, my decision is obvious.

I take out my pants then and there, much to her excitement. I am not some virgin boy who would deny this sort of interaction after all and if she is wanting to let me fuck her then I don't really mind.

* * *

_Two Hours Later_

"Well, I have to get going, Medb. Thanks for the refreshing experience, bye." I say as I walk out letting a fucked-silly Medb behind who can't even talk properly and is on cloud nine during the last half hour and probably will stay there for a while yet.

I am VERY glad that I am half Asmodeus, it may give me unnatural stamina and drive when it comes to sex but the family trait Desire that let me sense (letting me sense the desire of others), amplify (makes one feel even more of any sensation and/or desire), or enforce (force a certain thought or desire on another, letting me indulge others in a certain emotion of my choosing) a desire on another REALLY helps in bed to make things more exciting. I also made it good for battle, but then again having sex with Medb is a battle in and of itself so I consider that it counts anyway.

* * *

**AN:**

**Peerage Until Now:**

King - Maximilian Mammon

Queen - Valerie

Rook 1 - Ereshkigal

Rook 2 - ?

Knight 1 - Medusa

Knight 2 - ?

Bishop 1 - ?

Bishop 2 - ?

Pawn 1 - Leonardo Da Vinci

Pawn 2 - Jeanne Alter (Jalter)

Pawn 3 - Medb

Pawn 4 - ?

Pawn 5 - ?

Pawn 6 - ?

Pawn 7 - ?

Pawn 8 - ?

**Also, a question. Should I show the Lemon scenes in the chapters itself or in a different story? Or just foregone Lemons and not show them, just let them be something in the background?**

**Also, should I write off Valerie and make the peerage completely Heroic Spirit based? I have imagined a way to do that, if anyone is wondering. It would be a simple rewrite of it.**


	4. Chapter 4 - BETA-ED

I returned to class but it was too late, the bell for the end of classes rang so I moved to go out of school. Everyone was talking animatedly about one thing or another but there were so much gossip and stupid things mixed in (I do NOT care about what 'Kiba-sama's' smell was like today or who got that 'special' smile from the guy) that I just put up earphones and while putting up sun-glasses in my face.

No, I was not doing that for fashion, it was just a little training of mine. The glasses were made by Da Vinci to completely cut-off all light coming to my eyes and the earphones were also made by Da Vinci to cut off any sound except for the voices of magic users if directed towards me. I do that to cut out two of my main senses and try to move through the crowd without touching others, only using instinct and basic magic perception like a radar.

I do that to hone my spatial awareness even in a place like this and to improve myself. I know that there are enemies who like using invisibility or other such means to have the drop on their enemies, possibly assassinating them before they can react, as such preparing for this is of imperative necessity.

But, truth be told, only someone who has the Asmodeus clan trait is truly able to do this.

The Asmodeus clan centers on Desire, this is a trait that allowed a devil who had less than half of the total energy of the other Satans at the time and he was still able to take that position and be unshakable on it based on his mastery of this trait. Luckily amongst my family's treasury, there were many tomes of magic and even a copy of a training manual written by the original the original Asmodeus, and, while he might have had been a dick to everyone and was certainly someone who, after getting strong, could only think with his dick, he still was once a genius and his findings and training methods regarding his House Trait are not to be underestimated. He separated his house trait in three forms.

The first is Detection of Desire. The most common usage of this form allows the user to sense the presence of others.

Asmodeus states that to fully master this ability would allow the user to see others even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally. When viewed this way, the user can't actually see the person with any physical characteristics, but rather recognizes the target(s) by their "aura" which forms as a light silhouette on a dark background. This form of Desire is useful in finding "powerful auras" as such helpful in finding who is the strongest in any place regardless of how they try and hide it. This type of Desire form allows the user to see another person through the aura, be it behind buildings, strategically hidden, or camouflaged by magic or otherwise.

This type of Desire detection can also allow the user to sense and empathize with the emotions and nature of others. For example, the first Asmodeus once managed to detect the discontent of a married couple from the comfort of his castle and took the wife for himself in a matter of days from that point, or so he boasts in his book anyway.

The user can also use this Desire detection to predict an opponent's moves shortly before they make them, thereby making the attack much easier to evade with enough skill. This prediction appears to the user as an image or brief "premonition" of what the opponent will do in the user's mind's eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack actually "hits". The more killing intent or invested the enemy is regarding a movement, the easier they are to predict, although the first Asmodeus did mention that once one trains this form well enough he can detect even the future if there is no interference from the user and thus lets the user always be one step ahead of the enemy.

The form to train this is quite simple, continuous practice. I continuously try and predict the desired movements and locations of all around me, it spends little on the way of magic energy so I continue practicing it as much as possible. The other two types are not quite suitable for me, I never really liked them. Amplification is one that I only use to stimulate enemies to make mistakes and try to avoid as to not be like the first Asmodeus who took pleasure in turning others into sex slaves by stimulating their sexual desires towards him to absurd levels and repressing them towards all others (using it on sex to make it better up to a point I can accept, but I don't want to rely on this too much as I do not want to end up like that piece of trash). The last one is Enforce, the ability to force a desire or thought on another, an ability I try and only use it during combat to make the enemy subconsciously desire to lower their magic defenses, leaving them vulnerable to attacks.

Anyway, I move to the outside of the campus as I try and find out where the fallen angels who entered the town are at.

I investigated it quietly as I walk around, I manage to avoid the pedestrians and only ended up hitting something on the way once or twice, an improvement no doubt compared to before but a sign I still have more to work towards. As I walk I notice that one of them is moving to some other place but there are three more somewhere else and, before long, I finally realized where it is.

I took out the glasses and earphones as I look at the location and smirk to myself.

To think they chose this place, they really have good taste at least.

* * *

Raynare's P.O.V.

I just finished talking with the pervert about a date with him tomorrow. Just the thought of spending my time with him tomorrow is enough to make my skin crawl but it is a necessary sacrifice if that is what the higher-ups want it.

Anything for Azazel-sama, anything for him.

I move back to our base of operation, but seeing it I can only wonder why it is now this way.

I mean, I am a fallen and desecrating places of worship of God is part of the business for us and all, but this is a bit absurd.

I look around and see that in one side of the street there is a brothel with the name 'Ascend to Heaven' with the subtitle 'Go here and you can feel as if in Heaven for less than the tithe, just saying' and the sign is of a semi-nude nun doing pole dance on a cross. On the other side of the street, there is a casino with cheap booze and actually winnable games, which overall is not bad, as long as you forget that the name of the casino is 'One True God, Money!'.

And, of course, both this business uses the dumpsters in front of the church in the middle, which is already in ruins, as the place where they throw all their trash which leaves the church smelling of trash and sex. Really, they even made a statue of a saint burning on the stake and of Christians killing others and put on the square nearby, just to rub it in.

When the fallen got to this part of town to hide they were literally asked if they were Catholics or not by some of the bystanders and they said no just in time to see someone being beaten up on an alley for being too Christian around here, when asked why this place was like this no one could say for certain except that this had something to do with the owner of the businesses around who only hired those who had a bone to pick with the church or that at least could see that the church was a shithole of hypocrisy.

Truth be told, it was disconcerting to me to see this but I didn't really mind it much. I still had a place to sleep even though the exorcists were a bit troublesome to hold back and not try and start a mini-war with the populace who clearly hated Christianity.

I enter the church, the smell of trash and decomposing 'something' hits my nose and I can't help but think that this sucks.

As I move inside I see that the others are all in the main hall, but most importantly there are three people in front of them who I did not notice until it was too late. When I noticed them I felt a chill ran up my spine, especially since I recognized one of them from the documents regarding the debriefing of this mission.

Maximilian Mammon, a member of the Extra Demon House of Mammon. There is little known of him but his clan is known as the richest in the entirety of the Underworld and fiercely protective of one another, if there were any of the other devils I could use the threat of a new war to make them not act but with the financial power of the Mammon clan and the fact that they are mercenaries and businessmen first and foremost it is likely that they would rather see the war reignited if anything.

But, the one who made my back shiver was the little girl in his lap. She looks about 13 at most in appearance, but there was something about her that makes me unable to say if this really was her age. She had a cute appearance that made me think of a porcelain doll with her long blond hair and blue eyes, her doll-like appearance was helped by the fact she had on a long dress that covers most of her form and, in her hand, there is a ted bear. However, there was just something on her that makes me want to run towards the other side of the world, fall into a fetal position, and pray for Father for the first time since I've fallen.

The last one looked like a monstrosity in blue, he had a pair of horns in his shoulders and looked completely out of place unless one intended to see what a demon should look like. He had a red mantle on his back and a crown atop his head, a scepter in his hand and, most importantly, I could feel myself wishing to prostrate myself to him and beg for mercy, as if standing up in front of him simply was not something I should be doing at all.

Overall, they all were as dangerous as danger comes.

"Oh, so you are the last one who finally showed up. Good, take a seat, we have much to discuss." Maximilian said with a bright smile on his face to me and I had to wonder if he was mocking me or not.

My hesitation must have shown as the monstrosity stepped forward.

"Insolent little bug, would you rather obey now or suffer a fate worse than any death you can imagine later?" The monster said and I quickly sit down in front of them, considering that none of the others said any snipe remarks about this it is clear that they too feel as I do.

Utter and completely overwhelmed.

Maximilian nodded to the monster.

"Thanks, Ivan. I knew that bringing you along to this would do wonders." He said which the monster, Ivan, just grunted.

"I do not care, either you hurry this along as I want to continue my sleep." Ivan said which Maximilian nodded, but before Maximilian could direct himself to us Ivan spoke again. "And why did you bring Abbigail?"

"Because I wanted to pray for a little while and I wanted to go for a stroll with big brother." Abigail said to the giant with no issue, she then moved and sat on Maximilian's lap and turned to him. "When we get out of here could we eat pancakes?"

Seeing her expression Maximilian smiled brightly and rubbed his face on hers as if she was a cute cat. "Oh, you sweet little thing, of course, we can. As long as we are not in the middle of a job you can ask me anything."

The little girl smiled brightly at Maximilian before hugging him, it was quite touching if not for my instincts telling me how utterly dangerous this girl was.

"Well, now that everyone is settled we can talk." Maximilian said. "So? Why exactly are you guys in the territory of those under my protection?"

"We were sent here as we have had news of sacred gear users in Kuoh Academy and that one of them might be bad news if he falls in the Devil's hands. If confirmed we are to kill the sacred gear user or extract it from him." Mitlelt babbled out before everyone else could even think if they should talk or not.

"And who is it that has this sacred gear exactly?" He asks and this time no one speaks, he sighs before standing up and whispering into Abigail's ear something I could not quite get. She looks a bit hesitant but nods before looking at us.

It was only an instant, but I could sense that my soul was about to be devoured somehow and instinctual fear, terror, and the sensation that my soul would collapse on itself as it would rather die than continue this way.

"So?" Maximilian spoke again. "Who is it that has this sacred gear exactly?" He asks again and this time I and the others did not hesitate into telling him of Issei Hyoudo and our entire plan.

Anything to not feel like that again.

"Well, that is a problem." Maximilian said. "On one hand, I understand your faction not wanting to have the Devil race obtain another powerful weapon, but having it on your hands also don't sit well with me since that would be giving your race another sacred gear and considering that you all already have many users I don't think this is a good thing.

"What to do, what to do... Oh, I know. We need a third party, one who will not automatically help the Devil Race and that the devils would not necessarily put much of a fuss if they have the sacred gear, one that has had many interactions with both sides already." Maximilian smiled evilly. "I guess this means you guys have two choices now, you can either try to run back to Grigory, which I would not allow as you are proven risks to security to my charges since you are daring enough to get this close and if you guys managed to enter you could lead others into doing the same which I cannot allow, OR you can work towards realizing your objectives in a slightly different way."

Oh no. Oh no, no, no-

"So? What will it be? Work for me, or death. Your choice really."

* * *

**AN:**

**Peerage as of now:**

Queen - Valerie

Rook 1 - Ereshkigal

Rook 2 - ?

Knight 1 - Medusa

Knight 2 - ?

Bishop 1 - Abigail Williams

Bishop 2 - ?

Pawn 1 - Leonardo Da Vinci

Pawn 2 - Jeanne Alter (Jalter)

Pawn 3 - Medb

Pawn 4 - Ivan the Terrible

Pawn 5 - ?

Pawn 6 - ?

Pawn 7 - ?

Pawn 8 - ?

**Yeah, Willian's peerage is a true monster fuck with a LOT of power. And YES, Maximilian will possibly be getting that Boosted Gear for himself or someone of his peerage. I mean, why WOULDN't he try and get it for himself? And the target is Issei, someone who Maximilian does not respect in the slightest and thinks as little more than a pebble on the street.**

**Sacrificing someone he doesn't care about for something of incredible power with no strings attached besides possibly pissing off Sona or Rias who already hate him anyway, the choice should be well obvious if you ask me.**

**Now, there was someone who questioned me about what Maximilian thinks of humans, I think that I should address that as some people might be wondering the same thing.**

**He doesn't care about race. He doesn't care if one is human, devil, fallen angel, buddha, Shura, yokai, pure angel, or any other race really. He is a True Neutral, he only shows his dislike for the church because he has heard of Jeanne Alter's backstory as well as Abigail's and he was also screwed over in payment for a job regarding the church once (which will be explained more later).**

**To races in general, he only cares about individuals, he won't cry if tens of thousands of a race die nor will he go on revenge spiels against a race because of the action of a single individual of the race, he only appears to dislike humans because he is someone who has been on battlefields since the age of 10 and has seen the worst and best of mankind and other races, lived a life filled with action, and now is a glorified babysitter and forced to partake on classes he does not care about in the slightest. Imagine yourself in his position, it sounds justified to me.**


	5. Chapter 5 - BETA-ED

I get out of the church, Ivan teleported back to home already while I go on a walk holding hands with Abigail beside me. It is good to have good luck sometimes, something that the two cards in my pocket prove quite well.

I look at Abigail beside me and feel that while this situation with the fallen is a lucky stroke the one I had originally with the ritual was even greater.

Not only did I got 14 peerage members of considerable power, but I also got 7 more... kinda. It was a mystery how as originally there should only be 7 but we found out that Valerie's sacred gear was in a constant state of Balance Breaker that divided her gear into three identical Sephiroth Graals, each summoning 7 Heroic Spirits.

Unfortunately, besides the 14 that were bounded to the Evil Pieces and thus gained their own bodies in exchange for becoming my servants the other 7 did not all quite turned into proper Servants. Of the Seven there were four were manifested in the form of Class Cards and of the other 3 who were properly summoned one of them bounded to Valerie as their master and the other two bound to me as I had more energy to use. However, they all focus on protecting Vallerie first and foremost as I did use my Command Seals to dictate that (I had an agreement with her that I would never hurt her nor allow others to hurt her again, and, as a Mammon, I intend to keep my word)

They are a constant drain to our energy, but totally worth it for many reasons besides protecting Vallerie.

I especially think so as the one bounded to me is EMYIA, an assassin who is great in so many ways during missions that it is not even funny, and another who really likes me since I used the Command Spells (which are replenished every day once a day) to break the curse on her. Not that I had much of a choice on that, but she likes me for it regardless.

Valerie bounded with Leonidas, who helps quite a lot and is reliable as long as you don't fall into the trap of accepting his training. If you do you are screwed over, simple as that.

Of the five remaining two are with me (Saber and Berserker) and three are with Valerie to use if needed (Archer and Caster, even if she only reliably uses Caster since the other is too hard to use for her to use normally and is all but impossible for me to use as the Graal in her helps mitigate the problems she faces when using them and is likely the only reason it works for her even if I am more compatible with it).

Abigail was glad and so I was I anyway, the rest can be thought about later so no need to bother for now.

"Big Brother, why did you let big sis Jalter do what she wanted in this street? A church should not be surrounded by such things." Abigail said as she looked at the businesses around. I just ruffled her head a bit to distract her, which actually seems to be appreciated by the little girl and spoke.

"Because, I wanted to build some businesses to invest while in town and Jalter did a bet with me and won for the rights of deciding the theme and place of the businesses." I said, hiding the fact I was actually amused by this action of hers and I didn't mind sticking it up to the Church. I hate those guys, last they hired me for a job they tried to backstab me in the end and refused to pay up. Well, I did destroy their little 'Holy Sword Project' and took those informations they had stored to myself for future use and Jalter was glad to burn priests and even my cute saint did not complain much about it when she saw what the church was doing.

I also got incriminatory information from the Church due to that and I made sure that their public image was ruined based on it. My family is mercenaries that work for money, we do virtually anything for the right payment but if anyone tries and screw us over about the payment after the work is done, well, I just didn't go further because it would certainly spark a new Great War if I were to take even one more step.

I do still feel a bit cheated, I only got to ruin the church's image, kill 5 bishops, 60 exorcists, burn about 66 churches, and broke an Excalibur Fragment. Tch, just remembering my family calling me soft afterward annoys me.

We enter a cafe and sit down to eat.

"Good evening, young master and mistress. It is good to see you in good health and Wellcome to Cafe De Chateau, what would you wish to order?" A maid said as we entered the shop. I and Abigail sat down and Abigail shot up her hand.

"Pancakes, lots of pancakes with a lot of syrup and honey!" She said happily and I chuckled.

"For me, you can just get me some black coffee and a slice of chocolate cake." I said and the maid nodded before going back inside.

I heard Abigail talk animatedly about her day, especially about watching Sponge Bob Square Pants and I laughed with her at some of the antics in the show.

After that, the food arrived and we ate a hearty meal which we quite enjoyed. It was a good day, that is for sure.

* * *

Returning home I can see that it is trembling already and I can only twitch my eyebrow. Seriously, I have to think if it wouldn't be best to just turn around and let my peerage sort out whatever problem they have amongst themselves, it certainly is not helping me.

But, if I do follow through with that simple desire, it would certainly end with me being homeless and, worst, my stuff inside would be damaged, especially the Hall of Treasures where I keep most of my valuables which I connect to in order to burn if I need a power boost. Losing it would be a giant waste and would make me weakened to the point I might not be able to use some of the cards on me, which is unacceptable.

I enter the house and see that somehow Jalter is with a glare that could make lesser man piss themselves aiming it towards my second knight, Artoria Alter. The two hate each other, big time, and they are seated in front of a screen of a clearly fighting game as it showed one of them beat the other in a perfect way.

"Cheater! You definetly cheated, you cold faced jackass cheater."

"Humph, I have no need to listen to the words of a loser." Artoria said with a look that I can only say comes close to disgust.

"Oh, you bitch. I demand one more, the Dragon witch will not lose to some 2 cents skank." Jalter said as she set to rematch with Artoria looking as stoic as ever.

On another corner, my second bishop was being looked over by my second Rook.

"Miss Martha, it has come to my attention that you have been suffering constant migraines. I have spent the last few days studying possible treatments and I believe I found a solution that might work perfectly to help you."

"Wait, please wait just a second. Why are you with a hammer and a steel needle so big in hand?"

"I found that the optimal treatment would involve one which would affect the brain. I thought of doing a minor surgery but miss Jalter mentioned how religion is a big part of your mind, thus to save you I decided that a lobotomy should be ideal."

"But that is too much!"

"Nonsense, it is a medical necessity. It is my duty as a nurse to do all I can, thus, even if it kills you I will heal you."

"Whaahhh, I don't want to die!"

And thus Saint Martha, my second bishop, began running away from Nightingale, my second rook. I wouldn't worry since Martha would be able to defend herself against Nightingale anyway and as long as enough time passes Nightingale would find another troubled person to help (or kill, it is sometimes hard to tell which with her).

In another corner of the house there were three more talking.

"And he then bend me over, it was truly intense as he was going so fast I am sure he was using some reinforcement technique to speed himself up. Not that I am complaining, of course. If one is having a day with someone like me then they should obviously do all in their power and more to impress."

"I see, it must have been quite nice. I wonder if he would like doing such a thing with me later tonight. Even though I would rather it be more of a romantic encounter instead of overly about physical pleasure." The second one said.

"Speak for yourself, in my experience only pleasure matters and that is all I need to care about. After all, with my past and being what I am, there is no need for anything more than that." The third one commented in a self-deprecating manner.

"Don't be like that, I have seen you try once to make some chocolate during the last Valentine." The second one said.

"And it tasted bad enough that even my soldiers felt no desire for it, but master still ate them." The first one said with a smirk.

"That, that was just me having too much time in hand and Master not wanting to waste the ingredients after I had already make use of them!" The third one said.

""Sure, sure."" The first and second said with smiles so fake that no one would believe them.

And thus the talks amongst three of my pawns, Medb, Mata Hari, and Kama, continued with an increased focus on my sex life after that. It would trouble me, especially with how a person was hovering over them with menacing eyes in the forms of one of my another of my Pawns, my self-proclaimed mother (who also said will give birth to many of my kids to have more kids o take care off, she made no sense or have any common sense, but I don't expect anything different from her anymore), Minamoto no Raikou, if not for the fact that Scathatch was teaching Valerie about fighting in the middle of the living room with Da Vinci going over everything being said to see what she can use on her next creation.

Scathatch was going relatively easy on Valerie, that I could see, but the simple fact she was teaching Valerie about magic combat in the living room was a problem, that Valerie was using the Caster Card to use the power of Medea, the witch of betrayal, to heighten her understanding of magic only makes things more complicated as any misstep results in an explosion.

I could see in the back Leonidas trying to convince EMYIA about going with him to 'train to test his body's limit and improve it further' which only seems to make the assassin to wish to put a bullet through Leonidas' head.

In another point of the house I could sense Ereshkigal showing her other half, I guess she is on her Ishtar form now as she is certainly feeling particularly greedy towards the gems I have in that box on her hand. I do have to wonder when the two sides of Ereshkigal/Ishtar will fully fuse together. It should be completely possible but they still are not quite joined as one right now.

"Ishtar, no using my gems for experiments in the living room." I told my rook who pouted at that remark.

"But, if I can't practice or experiment how am I to improve my skills?" She said annoyed.

"You can go and do your experiment in protected places that do NOT risk blowing up the house." I told her who now smiled brightly.

"That is better, I may accept you as master but you do know not to get in the way between a girl and her jewels."

"Yeah, yeah, do as you please. Just remember that you can only continue to use the gems as long as you don't explode or damage too many of them and that you do work when required." I said and she gave a mock salute before laughing a bit and floating away, granting me a nice view of her taut ass. She does have a nice ass and body even if her boobs are quite lacking.

I turn to Medusa, who was sitting in a semi-curled form in a comfy chair reading a book, and ask.

"Where is her?" I ask, and despite not speaking who I was talking about.

"She is preparing dinner, especially for you." She said in amusement and I sigh.

Then it will include foods that are honestly terrible but that I will have to eat, great. If it was not because Brynhild was a great woman that clearly could use the connection, but why is it that she just imprinted herself to me?

I mean, yeah I broke the curse on her via using a LOT of command spells on her, it took the good part of a whole month for it to finally break with the help of some of my family's collection of items related to devouring or negating curses, but it worked. If before she was forced to kill whoever she loves, now she can do as she pleases. She is her own person, even her absolute love for Sigurd was broken, somewhat.

After she saw me using the Saber Class Card – Sigurd the King of Combat, she decided that I am decidedly the reincarnation of her love, if not even better as she no longer was under a curse to love and kill me.

The result was a Servant who was very clingy but that had some notion of personal space, she wouldn't get in the wat of me being intimate with other but she would definetly want me to pay more attention to her.

I sometimes have to wonder why couldn't the other Heroic Spirits be more like Abigail Willians, the witch of Salem and a person that connects to the Evil Gods and controls them? She is just so cute, the power to destroy the world and all.

I mean, just look at her, she is simply a treasure and, as a member of a clan known for their greed, of course, I like her this much.

I raise my voice to bring the attention of everyone in the room.

"Everyone, there is a slight change of plans." I say and, at once, everyone stops talking. Only the two alters don't give a flying fuck as they are both too into their game and rivalry to pay attention to anything else, which no one mind as the two would listen grudgingly to any orders later. "I have entered in contact with a group of fallen angels, they are in town and will be doing a small work for me in exchange for not being killed. As such, you all must not kill or attack them as well as try and not allow Rias or Sona to intervene. Those two should be smart enough to not do anything to fallen angels without knowing if this might spar a war or not, a stupid thought truth be told but those two would likely think so. Regardless though, they are hormonal teenagers who don't have any productive way to eliminate stress and that let their emotions take over much too quickly, they might act regardless and if they do you must interfere without injuring them to ensure that they will not get in the way.

"This is a mission, we are to not allow either party to attack, injury, or intervene with the other." I told them and they all nodded, they were used to much harsher missions so this much should be no issue.

Now it is just to wait for the mission to continue and do what is needed and more useful for me. Perhaps, depending on the prize, even killing the two princesses might not be impossible, I did not yet receive payment and they are already eating away at my patience anyway. But, hey, that is just a theory, a pure theory.

* * *

**AN:**

**And thus the peerage is formed. This is how it looks:**

King – Maximilian

Queen – Valerie

Rook 1 – Ereshkigal/Ishtar

Rook 2 – Nightingale

Bishop 1 – Abigail

Bishop 2 – Saint Martha

Knight 1 – Medusa

Knight 2 – Artoria Alter

Pawn 1 – Medb

Pawn 2 – Ivan the Terrible

Pawn 3 – Jeane Alter

Pawn 4 – Mata Hari

Pawn 5 – Kama

Pawn 6 – Scathatch

Pawn 7 – Leonardo Da Vinci

Pawn 8 – Minamoto no Raikou

**And seven more exist, but three are proper servants and four are Class Cards which are the main form of attack for both Valerie and Max. Max has two (Saber - Sigurd and Berserker - ?) and Valerie has two (Caster - Medea and Archer - ?) and the three servants are Leonidas, EMYIA, and Brynhildr.**


	6. Chapter 6

In Rias' apartment, the heiress of the Gremory family was pacing up and down in her room, her Queen was looking at her with disinterest and annoyance.

"Rias, calm down. There is no way things are as bad as you think they are." Akeno said, for who knows how many times now.

"But Akeno, all prove indicates that he is definetly working to undermine me!" Rias said to which Akeno rolled her eyes.

Akeno knew what Rias was talking about, but as someone who had to actually survive on her own for a time she knew that Rias was being foolish.

"Rias, you are thinking too much on it." Akeno said.

"No, you are just not seeing it!" Rias said as she took out her 'evidence'.

A few tests that she had bad grades despite answering correctly, the information of him meeting with the fallen angels after they had entered in contact with the boy she wanted in her peerage, and his family tree.

"His peerage members use to give me bad grades whenever they can, they know that I will be forced back to the Underworld if my grades are bad so they try and throw me back there." Rias declared.

"It is well known that he dislikes being in this situation and so does his peerage, most of which would much rather be doing other things instead. He is not breaching his contract and the grades you received were harsh but not entirely wrong either as they still gave you points where it was due." Akeno countered, knowing that if she allowed Rias to get rolling she would possibly try and do something stupid like attacking Max or running away with her peerage, both things she did once or twice and in both instances the results were terrifying.

She could never forget how she and the rest of the peerage was completely trashed by just one of his Pawns, how come just one woman be as strong as that? Honestly, if Akeno did not know better she'd say that this Minamoto no Raikou really was a descendant of that legendary hero.

"Okay, then how about the fact he entered in contact with the fallen right after the fallen entered in contact with Issei who I am considering for my peerage? He clearly is planning something behind my back to undermine me from taking Issei."

"Which, might I add, would not be a problem if you had already entered in contact with the boy. As long as he is not in your peerage or under our protection there is little we can say about this situation. Besides, it is a well known fact that the Mammon family has done many jobs for the Grigory even during the great war," Akeno countered.

"Bloody traitors of our race." Rias muttered to which Akeno shrugged.

"They are greedy, that is just how they are. As someone who doesn't care about the blood on my veins I can see why thinking for themselves instead of anything or anyone else might be for the better. And did they not help the New Satan Faction during the Civil War?"

"They demanded too high a price and they never believed or cared for our cause! If it was up to then I am sure they would have simply wanted to continue the wars. They are only considered nobility because of their money, nothing more as they certainly do not act like nobles." Rias countered. "From what I gather they should be closer to the Old Satan faction by now, otherwise why would the Clan Head marry the sister of the head of the Asmodeus family and have a viable heir for both houses? Even the rest of his family has blood ties to either Extra Devils or Old Satan faction loyalists throughout! Just look at this! He has two cousins, one is a viable heir to the Beelzebub line and the other is of the Leviathan line! They are too dangerous."

Akeno could see the worry on Rias' words, but she countered.

"They are power-hungry and interested in power and money, they simply took the proposals given to them which none in the New Satan Faction did."

Akeno had, as Rias' Queen and best friend, been once worried about the idea of someone so connected with the Old Satan faction be so close to them. As such, she did extensive research about them and in the end she arrived in a conclusion.

They are as trustworthy as any mercenary is. They take any contract which they get enough of a compensation for and they follow the contract to the letter. They are never on anybody's side, are true allies of no one, but they also are nobody's enemy. If both sides follow the contract there is nothing to worry about from them.

Rias did not really understand that, just like Koneko and Kiba did not, but to Akeno who had to once survive on the streets and do whatever job she could to get by regardless of the morality of it, they sounded like someone she could understand.

Akeno also knew that the members of all other devil houses of the 72 pillars looked down on the Mammon family because of how they acted, they lacked the customary dignity and pride of the devils and despite being as pure-blood as they come no one wanted to make a marriage proposal to them or those who did were only branch members of the 72 pillars, not really that strong or influent. The Extra Devils were not quite the same as they were closer to the Mammon family and the Old Satan faction made the proposals in exchange for money, which the Mammon family agreed. It was ludicrous amounts of money that the Old Satan faction needed to reconstruct themselves after the civil war but for the Mammon family, it was little more than 1% of what they had.

The idea that the Mammon family had enough cash to match all the other Noble Houses combined was NOT an exaggeration, they were even the owners of the key banks of the Underworlds as well as the stock market of the Underworlds and in other religions as well.

Akeno could only wonder what type of thing did Serafall and Syrzechs used to make Maximilian, the heir to this monstrous family, to take this job.

* * *

Max's P.O.V.

I sit in my bed, eyes closed as I continued to think.

This job, taking care of the two little princesses, was taking its toll on me. My battle instincts were dulling slightly and the boredom was killing me. I have long since arrived at the conclusion that both Class Cards are having a degree of influence on me, something that I noticed did not happen with Valerie. My guess is that the Sephiroth Graal has been protecting Valerie's mind from the influence on her side but I do not have that help.

Well, it is also likely that the fact that I have the blood of Asmodeus, a demon of Lust, also helps in me being more open to the influence of the desires of the Heroic Spirits inside the Class Cards. From what I could gather I am close to becoming something like a Demi-Heroic Spirit thanks to this, my mind is still mine and my blood and personality will not change, but the fact that this is happening beyond my control still annoys me. Especially since both Heroic Spirits are a bit on the battle maniac side of things and until I find something to stabilize them the pollution in my mind will continue.

Thankfully I got something for both of them from this job as payment, it is not enough for me to fully protect myself but it still helps to mitigate the effect when I am not using the Class Cards, letting me see and understand some of the memories of the Heroic Spirits without so much polluting my mind.

A piece of the clothing of the two do help, but I still need to find their actual weapons to serve as mediums, that at least is what I think would do the trick the best.

Feeling tired I relax, tomorrow is a new day and things will begin moving soon.

* * *

_Next Day_

Today most of the day was the same as usual, this time Medb didn't call for a booty call, but I did wear her out at night together with the Kama so there is that

Beside me Vallerie is listening to heavy metal music underneath a simple illusion, anyone with magic powers would see her as studious but she is just listening to her music instead. She, like the rest of my peerage, is just here for the mission and not because she is particularly interested in school.

I smile at her, she really grew up a lot. Before I met her she was a scary little thing who feared even her own shadow and suffered greatly in the hands of her family. After that, I and the others gave her confidence and she now is just glad to be alive, she decided to enjoy life to the fullest in 'revenge' against her family that so readily abandoned and mistreated her for so long.

Thus, she would rather be out there doing something more instead of locked in a boring place filled with rules all the time.

Personally, I took out a Nintendo Switch and began playing Pokemon, I love the game and it is a great distraction from class. Of course, my senses cover the school in it's whole so there is no real chance of an attack against the heiresses with me here.

Rias is glaring at me and so is Sona, I seriously have to wonder if the two have literally nothing better to do with their time by this point.

* * *

It is lunch time and I want to eat. This time I did a thoroughly complete check on all my food and it is decidedly not filled with anything strange. It is a rare grace considering it was made by my quote-unqoute 'wife of a previous life' or so Brynhildr likes to think.

I honestly don't mind, she does say there is a lot she needs to have my 'forgiveness' for, and she shows it. Well, I still think she is just horny and likes to have an excuse for her horniness. I can get behind that, in a literal sense as well since she does have a nice and fuckable ass.

"Max, I would like to talk to you right now. Is it possible?" Rias comes to me right as I start to eat. I just nod and point to the chair in front of me, we are on the classroom so I activate one of my rings which creates a privacy spell around us, no one can hear what we are saying and they would have the impression we are just talking about something harmless.

"Go ahead, I am all ears." I say and she nods.

"Good. I have a question for you."

"Ask whatever you want."

"Why did you enter in contact with the fallen angels that arrived in town."

"26 million dollars." I answer.

"What?"

"That is the price of my answer." I said simply.

"I thought you said I could ask you whatever I want."

"And you can, and I can and will answer you honestly, as long as I am being properly paid for it."

"You work for my family!"

"To protect you, not to divulge what I do at any given moment. If they DID ask me this I would certainly make sure to tell you about each ant I step on and whatever else you want, but that is not the deal so there is no way I am doing it."

Rias' face looks flushed in anger, she looks cute when she is angry, in a spoiled child throwing a tantrum sort of way. A shame she isn't throwing a tantrum, seeing her boobs going wild would be a nice little sideshow.

Taking a deep breath she continues.

"Very well, then I would like to know if you intend to antagonize me on any way when I am trying to create my peerage."

"10 million dollars."

"Shit, is there anything I can ask that doesn't cost more than a million dollars?"

"Well, the color of my underwear I suppose." I say jokingly, kinda.

I would ask 20 thousand just out of sheer principle.

"Fine, then I would like to hire you for something." She says and I raise an eyebrow.

"Oh, now this is more interesting. And what, pray tell, would it be."

"I intend to add Hyodo Issei to my peerage in the near future, I believe he just might be the key for me obtaining my freedom from Riser. As such, I want you to ensure that he is brought back to me without a scratch later tonight. I would ask my peerage, but the fallen are close by and if anything goes wrong it could compromise my position. If it is you then the Grigory would not react so strongly and it is plausible deniability that it was the devils who ordered Issei being saved even at the risk of the fallen dying."

I have to contain a chuckle, this is just precious. She wants me, who intends to have Issei die, to actually save the little pervert. That is just funny.

Oh well, I guess I might as well as long as the pay is good.

"Very well, but I want in exchange at least 500 samples of swords, all at least a bit different from the others, from Kiba and blood of both you and Akeno." I say and she looks at me as if she doesn't understand why I am asking this.

"Fine, I guess." She says.

"You can deliver the blood and swords on the end of the weak, perhaps 1 liter of each would not be a problem, it would be 200 ml to be taken a day and with a devil's constitution it is nothing at all." I propose to which Rias Nods.

I quickly write a magic contract, we both sign and we shake hands, finishing the deal.

HA, fool, she doesn't understand what she actually is giving me. Medb's ability to create soldiers infinitely depends on the information she has in order to create the soldiers, there is also Valerie who, as a Vampire, can take in the power of others from their blood if given willingly.

I wonder how much money I could get if I sold a few hundred soulless soldiers capable of using the Powe of Destruction and Holy Lightning? And that is not to forget the 500 swords which can be used by Da Vinci to help her in furthering her research on Demonic Swords and Sacred Gears in general. I do wonder when she will be able to produce both, the money I could get at selling them would certainly be wonderful.

Now, I could either follow through with the agreement like Rias intends it, or I could get an even bigger reward from all this.

Hah, who am I kidding? I am a devil of Greed and Lust, there is no way I'd not take all I desire at once greedily.

* * *

It is night time now, I am in the park together with Vallerie, we are playing go fish while we wait. I had noticed Issei receive a summoning circle from Rias' familiar a little while ago and discreetly destroyed it since this must be a silent operation. We see Raynare bringing Issei to the meeting place. I know what is going to happen next so I do not much mind when the two start talking some nonsense about their date or whatever. Valerie is more worried about cursing her own luck at taking the Joker so close to the end of the game.

Sucks to be her.

"Hey, Issei. Can I ask you something?" Raynare asks.

"Sure, anything!" The pervert says excitedly, not even noticing that there are no longer any other person around.

"Then, die for me!" She says as she turns into a kicky bondage outfit and pierces him with a light spear.

As soon as he falls I move in together with Vallerie. I chop his neck, making him pass out while she activates her sacred gear and heals him. The injury is not fatal to begin with, but it would definetly make him go into shock.

"Nice work, now let's go and remove his gear. We only have a few hours to do this so we must hurry." I said as we teleported to the abandoned church.

The moment we step in someone comes at us from behind with a sword in hand and a tongue that is much too big for his own good.

"Shitty devils, found. As a servant of the Big G. I will kill you and rape your bod-"

That was as far as whoever that was went since I burned about a thousand dollars on a blast of energy, vaporizing his torso instantly.

I have no wish to deal with crazy people, my peerage is enough for me.

Raynare looks to me in shock but I just shove Issei at her.

"Go on, I want it dealt with soon enough." I say as I move outside.

"Won't you stay to watch?" Raynare asks as I and Vallerie are leaving.

"No need, I trust everything will turn out okay." I say, looking not at Raynare but slightly to her side where a spiritual form EMYIA is looking at everything with cold dead eyes that would not let anything go by without his notice.

With him here and the fallen unable to teleport there is no risk of anything going amiss. And besides, I am not that far from the abandoned church.

When the process is complete there will still be a time frame where he will be alive, Valerie's Longinus can heal him from that point and afterward I can take him back to Rias. He will, technically, not have a single scratch on him at the moment I deliver him to her, she never said about me ensuring he still had his sacred gear or about letting or not the Fallen Angels attack him, I personally also didn't injure him in the slightest so she also can't accuse me of injuring a human of a town under 'her control' (seriously, she may claim the town as hers but it belongs to the Devil Race only because the Shinto allowed it so, nothing more as the devils definetly don't have the strength to force the Shito and the Yokais to just give up their land).

Now I just have to wait for whatever sacred gear that will show up and decide if I should sell it or give it to a peerage member. I am feeling rather lucky today so I think I will go to my own Cassino, I feel like playing poker tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

**A warning, this chapter begins to show some great changes this world version of Highschool DxD is under. This is AU and the differences begin showing from this point forward more and more.**

**Ideas and suggestions are appreciated ;)**

* * *

3° Person P.O.V.

In the Church's basement, the four fallen angels were nervously following the ritual, the process was advancing nicely but none of them was that glad about it.

"So, we really are gonna deliver this Sacred Gear to the Mammon brat?" the male fallen angel wearing a fedora and a raincoat, Dohnaseek, asked in irritation. He, like the others, did not put up any fuss in front of Max back then but now that he was not around there was no way he wasn't going to speak up.

"What other options do we even have?" Mittlelt, a blond loli fallen angel wearing gothic Lolita clothing, asked in answer. "He is too strong, he clearly can kill us any time he wants and our superiors already said they are not going to be helping us deal with this. Last I heard only Kokabiel-sama said he might be able to help but it will only be at least a month from now."

"Regardless, shouldn't we at least try and make sure that the sacred gear goes back to the Grigory?" Dohnaseek tried to speak in a weak protest which was promptly shut down.

"And would you suppose we dying to do that would help anything?" Kalawarner, a third fallen angel who had long blue hair and impressive bust said mockingly with her voice laced in regret.

Dohnaseek just huffed until Raynare spoke up.

"Do not worry, while this is a less than ideal situation it is not really the worst option. The Mammon clan does work with Grigory a lot and it is not like the other devil houses, besides, we did get the promise that the sacred gear of Asia Argento can stay with us as the Mammon clan will not interfere in the extraction of her sacred gear at all." Raynare said, only hoping that at least she would get a sacred gear that would attract her precious 'Azazel-sama'.

As this was happening the sacred gear from inside Issei started appearing outside, when the fallen saw what it actually was they all gasped and covetous faces appeared on them all instantly.

Before any of them could say anything there was one that took action before all others.

Dohnaseek jumped at that sacred gear, holding it in hand he laughed maniacally.

"Yes! Yes, with this I can truly be the powerhouse I should have been! Giving such an item to a filthy devil is just impossible, this is the beginning of the age of Dohnaseek-sam-"

BANG

And that was as far as he went as his head basically exploded in a rain of blood and gore. The other fallen looked at the source and saw EMYIA, gun in hand and pointing at where Dohnaseek's head previously existed, standing there with an impassive face as if this was as natural as breathing to him.

"… I will be taking this now." EMYIA said before leaving calmly, the three fallen women only now understanding what had happened.

On one side they were happy that they did not die a stupid death as Dohnaseek did. To die just like that, not even realizing what was going on until it was too late, it was terrifying. The fact that they now knew that someone who clearly was working for Maximilian could enter their sanctuary so easily and kill them this simply was just chilling to the bone.

On the other hand, though-

"Why couldn't it be just some run of the mill gear? If Azazel-sama knew we have found this one and let it slip through our fingers he will definitely be displeased." Raynare said with an ugly expression, but she too did not pursue it.

She might not be the smartest out there but one wouldn't be able to survive centuries while remaining weak unless one knows what battles to fight.

* * *

Max's P.O.V.

I could only look in wonder as I heard the news from EMYIA who came to tell me about what happened. I really got just too lucky. I mean, how else can I describe the fact that the sacred gear I found was actually none other than a Longinus which houses the soul of one of the Heavenly Dragons, and it just fell on my lap this easily?

Man, I really am lucky.

I take out my phone real quick.

"Hey, cousin! How you doing? ... Yeah, yeah, great to know that your shares on Goggle are valorizing and that Bitycoin is growing so well. Great news for the family, now could you do me a solid and invest with various means at some places for me? Which ones and how many? Please, consider this a bet so I don't care which, just put 100 million on each and let's make 12 companies in total, I am feeling lucky. Okay, let's see each other on the Young Devil Gathering, yeah, yeah, many young idiots to cheat. Let's make a killing. Bye bye, tatas." As I finish the call I put the phone in my pocket before I turn back to the table. The others in it were all glaring at me for a little while now.

Taking a deep breath I talk.

"Druz'ya moi, prostite za ozhidaniye. Davayte prodolzhim s tem, chto ya seychas b'yu vashi kollektivnyye zadnitsy? (My friends, sorry for the wait. Let's continue with the me beating your collective asses now?)" I ask in perfect Russian, one thing that hardly any devil does is actually learn another language. However, it is great to do so since, when a devil propositionally talks in another language instead of just using our intrinsic magic translation ability other devil's intrinsic magic translation ability does not work.

This is common knowledge for those who care to look into, but it is mighty useful for those like the people in my clan so we always try and practice as many languages as possible whenever we can. Currently, I am fluent in about 8 languages and I intend to learn at least 4 more before it is enough. This way I can have mostly private chats even when others are around me, kkkkkkk.

* * *

Later at night I returned Issei to Rias' house, she was pissed about something or another but I was far too drunk to care. I had won big tonight and partied hard to match the happiness I was feeling.

I mean, I got a second Longinus just like that. Why would I not commemorate?

Returning home I called the entire Peerage to me, I had an announcement to make.

"So, why exactly did you decide to call us at this late an hour? I had to go give classes to shitty idiots in a few hours and I need my rest beforehand." Jalter asked.

"Master, I understand that there ought to have a good explanation for you calling us here but you ought to remember that the recommended sleep time is of 8 hours a minimum, regardless of the fact we need it or not. Please remember that we are to pay attention to these matters, I do not desire to see signs of sleep deprivation amongst those here." Nightingale said methodically.

"Hahaha, Master, it is great to see you so excited for the start of training, if we begin now we can do much more than normal!" That was Leonidas, already in a weighted tracksuit (He saw Rock Lee's training regime in Naruto and got inspired), somehow he was brimming with excitement for battle despite being 3 AM now.

"Big brother, I wanted to sleep some more." Abigail said while holding a teddybear and rubbing her eye. "I was having a nightmare, can I sleep with you tonight?"

That, that actually was a tad complicated to just say yes. My cutest cute Abigail is a 13 years old girl now, she is not quite a child and the problem is how, when she has a nightmare, she likes to hug a bit too much and she hates wearing clothes when sleeping.

I would rather not risk it, unless she matures and wants to. That is one negative of being from my lineage, I suppose. Just as the Gremories are known for being too affectionate and emotional there are seven devil clans that have a problem with sins to the point we represent them and are propense to them. The Mammon clan is the devil clan of Greed, we have an inordinate or insatiable longing for material gain, be it food, money, status, or power. That alone is hard to deal with but I am also of the Asmodeus Family, a Devil clan of Lust, which makes me have a psychological force producing intense wanting or longing for an object, or circumstance fulfilling the emotion which can take any form such as the lust for sexuality, love, money or power.

Thus I have some serious problems when it comes to the things I want, even if only in passing. It is better not to tempt myself with Abigail or I might take her for myself regardless of everything else.

The rest of my peerage was only staring at me while I took out the prize we obtained.

"I have great news, we have gotten extremely lucky and the sacred gear we have is perfectly suitable for one person here is special. With this, I am sure she would become even stronger. Here it is, Artoria." I said, giving her the item and she took it.

When she saw and understood what it was she just obtained she could only glance at it with a curious gaze before nodding.

"Yes, this might have a certain relation with an enemy but it is still a worthy item and help. I will be sure to use this to crush all enemies that appear before me, master." She said as she took the sacred gear inside herself.

It easily enough bounded with her and she manifested it quite quickly.

It was quite the contrasting sight, her pale skin, black lingerie (which I am thinking on removing with my teeth later before tasting the rest... when I drink I turn a bit extra perverted as I lose some of my control over my instincts), and the now takes the form of a pair of white Dragon wings on her back, with eight energy "feathers" made of light.

Divine Dividing, the Longinus housing Albion, the **White Dragon Emperor of Supremacy**, and that Artoria, someone with the purest bloodline (to the point her body was like a miniature version of the body of the original) or Draig, the **Red Dragon Emperor of Domination **is just fitting.

She now has the body of the Red Dragon Emperor as well as his magic core while also having the power and soul of the White Dragon Emperor. Add to that her Excalibur Morgan and I doubt there would ever be someone more worthy of the title of _**The Strongest White Dragon Emperor**_.

I grin widely seeing this, yeah my peerage is growing strong well enough. Now the only way to make this better is if I finally manage to get proper catalysts to my two Class Cards for me to be able to fully fuse safely with them both. If I do that I will certainly become the next clan head of the family!

Haha, suck it, cousins. I will win this shit up.

* * *

3° Person's P.O.V.

In a different location far away a devil was looking at the figures in front of him. He had just finished killing this group he had got information about not long ago, it cost him quite a lot of his money to do what he did but he now had all he needed for taking what he so desired.

"Now I will become the head of the Mammon family, not you, cousin Max!" The devil said with a confident smile. In the Mammon family, the position of the heir isn't the same as in other families, it is not a definitive position of who will become the next family head and instead it is just a way for them to appear more similar to other devil houses.

The one to actually take the mantle is the one that shows the greatest success. The one with the most money, power, and status is the one that gets to be the next head. This was decided as a way to constantly improve the clan, they are not allowed to prejudice or attack one another but they are always trying to one-up the other members. They also have a costume that, if one of them dies or is injured during a fight the clan will not react, but if they are betrayed by their contractor, if ANY member is betrayed by their contractor and is injured or killed due to this, then the entire clan will not stop until they utterly annihilate the enemy.

This devil, in this case, had just finished spending about 3 billion dollars in treasures and other things but he managed what he desired. He envied Maximilian and how his peerage was filled with heroes and being of power so he wanted to one-up him, his envy being mostly because of how he was also the second heir to the Leviathan clan. He took out his evil pieces, all slightly modified long ago to help create a bond of servitude, removing the excess pride of those turned and ensuring that they would obey. It would be hard for those who were just affected but in little time he was sure that they would not fight it that much anymore. They would still be themselves, just less full of the whole 'humanity supremacy' schtick they had going.

"Now, I believe that you would do a great Queen, wouldn't you say Mr. Cao Cao?" The devil, Chazz Mammon, said as he looked at the user of the True Longinus in front of him.

And thus, the Hero Faction vanished from the scene before they could even appear as threats to others, and instead, the peerage of Chazz Mammon was formed.

* * *

In another place, this one in America, is where one could find another of the three Mammon cousins. His name is Petyr Mammon. He was currently enjoying a bugger.

He was also a member of the Mammon clan, but unlike the other two, he did not overly mind the position of Clan Head. He was of the opinion that the Clan Head had too many worries to take care of so it would be too troublesome to take that position.

Being the power behind the king was more interesting for him.

As such he wanted to become the best when it comes to intelligence gathering and capacity to influence the world's structure. Thus why he was now simply eating while beside him a being of great power was also enjoying some pudding.

"So, Ophis, we are in agreement then?" He asks and she nods.

"Yes, welcome to the Chaos Brigade."

"Great, now would it be okay for me to ask you something?" He asks and she nods after a moment. "Great. You see, I have this Evil Pieces here and I want a peerage, but looking for members is difficult as I need to pay attention to my many businesses as the more money I have the stronger I become. So, would it be possible for you to find people that have the best potential amongst the Chaos Brigade and other places and reincarnate them as my peerage? The stronger the better, I do think that this would help you in your desire to take back your silent place." Petyr said with a light smirk to which Ophis nodded.

"... I guess there are some that would work nicely?" She answers/asks before moving.

She knew that the Mammon clan was to be trusted as long as they were properly paid and she also knew that the simple fact that the Evil Pieces could make others into Devils, improving their bodies further.

"Oh, and what if you add some of your infinity power into the Evil Pieces? That would be an interesting experiment." He said and she nodded before doing just that as she left.

Petyr smirked in triumph, he now would have a strong peerage even if he did not know the first thing about them all. As Ophis was looking for Peerage members amongst those associated with the Chaos Brigade he would have people in all sorts of places on his peerage and those with all sorts of connections, just the amount of information he would be able to gather is staggering and how much he could make out of this is enough to make his mouth water.

Speaking of his mouth he took another bite of her bugger, a pleased smile to his face. Yeah, he was a possible heir to the Beelzebub line, the devil of Gluttony, those who loved to eat and consume. He would consume the Chaos Brigade from inside out, taking all it's powers when it begins to fall apart, and turn it into his own. He would, obviously, help Ophis whenever she needs since this was the contract he had signed, but even so, he was satisfied.

Just imagining how much he could get out of the fat cow that was the Old Satan Faction after it inevitably falls apart (whenever due to the enemy's overpowering them or Petyr's silent assistance remains to be known) was enough to make Petyr happy. Just imagining all those haughty devils of the faction no longer having their leaders and him appearing to lead them into the future was a happy little thought on his mind by now.

Oh yes, he was a happy little devil right now.


	8. Chapter 8

The week passed by and the pervert was, in the end, left as a regular human. It seems that Rias had good enough sense to not reincarnate him after he no longer had a sacred gear and with how he now did not have a sacred gear nor the protection of Rias who was stopping him and his merry band from being expelled from school (which should have happened a long time ago with their actions) he and his two friends were all expelled.

His face when being forced to leave school was actually quite entertaining, especially considering that he tried to explain to the entire staff how his actions were justified as he was a young and healthy boy honest with himself. A righteous excuse, if not for how he had tried to spy on the teachers' changing room no more than an hour before.

Yeah, he got no support and as he was kicked out there were many cheers from the female students from this fact.

Last I heard he and his parents skipped town, it seems like the excessive sexual harassment Issei was doing to the many girls in the academy, some of which had parents who owned or were above Issei's father and mother in their jobs, ended up coming back to bite them. His parents lost their jobs and they all went to live in the interior on the family farm, I wonder if Issei will have to bang sheep to enjoy himself or if some hard labor would put some good sense on his head. With some luck he will find a good homely girl who will be able to handle his perverted ass.

Rias was less than pleased with how the contract was fulfilled and she made sure to mention so many times over, even having her brother call me about how I 'cheated' her, but after I showed the contract to Syrzechs and mentioned how the current New Satan faction is in about 70 billion in debt to my clan he quickly backed down.

It did not mean Rias stopped pouting and annoying me, which only made me train my Detect Desire even more as I spent more and more time wearing voice canceler earphones when close to her out of classes.

About the fallen, I sent a message to Azazel about how I obtained a second Longinus, the Divine Dividing, and he was shocked to find out that there were fallen in Kuoh. He told me to tell those fallen here to go back to Grigory with a proper escort, namely Artoria as he wants to take a look at the Longinus in question.

I had no problems with that, Azazel is a friend to my family from a long time now and is a maniac of sacred gears. He is sure to be able to see if there are any problems with Artoria in her acquisition of Divine Dividing as well as let Artoria go and have a go at Vali who has the Boosted Gear. He loves combat, I am sure that he would come to Kuoh the moment he hears of Artoria, who already beat his pale ass many times over before, now has the Divine Dividing and thus is his 'destined rival. Knowing the dude he could easily do something stupid like actually starting a fight right in the middle of the time where the two heiresses are around.

In other news, it seems like the fallen have ended up forgetting to take a nun with them, or at least this is what I can think about considering that there is a blond girl in nun attire right in my living room talking happily with both Abigail and Martha.

"... Hello?" I say as I look at said girl.

"Oh, you must be Max-san. My name is Asia, Asia Argento. These girls here said I could come here to rest." She said with a resplendent smile.

"I see." I said. "And why exactly are you in this town? I mean, the only church is not exactly a good place so I don't think it would be a good place for you."

"I was actually invited by some good people to come to this town." She says honestly. "I was to meet them in the church in this town but I could not find it."

As she said that I realized, she must be the person who those fallen angels said had a sacred gear they wanted. That makes sense, they did say that the other person would arrive soon but they had to leave before that.

Now, what to do? It is against my policy to let a chance slip by and a girl with a sacred gear just showed up like that in my living room. And from what I could gather of the girl beforehand she has a healing-type sacred gear.

... Wait, I do have an idea. It is as ironic an idea as they come but it would be a great final middle finger to the Church for their trying to betray me.

"Asia, right? I have an idea. What would you think of me making a church just for you?" I say.

"You, are you really willing to do that?" She asks with her eyes shining.

"Oh, that would be no problems. I have noticed how my girls here-" I say as I put a hand on either Abigail and Martha's heads (they were sitting on the ground) with Martha blushing furiously and Abigail smiling happily, "Also love the church but they are not that welcome there. So, I would like this chance to rectify this sittuation." I say and Asia was very happy.

"Oh, you, you must be an angel-san, right?" She says innocently but I shake my head.

"No, no I am not. I am more on the other side of the spectrum, see?" I said as my devil wings came out, Asia gasped and pulled away slightly, but not too much. "I am a devil, but please don't think my race defines me. You see, my family is one that has worked many times with the Church in the past, they just don't like to admit it. I noticed that this town has no real church, the one they had is in pieces and is no good, I know there ought to be Christians around in town and, despite what many would believe, devils are also part of the Christian Pantheon.

"We, too, are related to God. So the state of lack of a church in town is worrisome, but with no movement from Heaven to establish a proper temple for God in this town and with you here I wonder if this could not work?"

"But, but would the Church allow this? I am an excommunicated nun, I really shouldn't." She asks and I laugh lightly at this.

"Don't worry about that, the Church only has a say if they were to be the ones paying for the construction of the temple in this town. I will pay for it all so there will be no issues there." I say. "You could still pray and homage God, you could heal all without a problem, and you could bring the love of God for all. Wouldn't this be an amazing thing to do?"

Her eyes start to brim with tears as I finish speaking and she hugs me happily.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. I don't know how to thank you enough!" She says and I grin inside.

Oh you sweet little girl, you don't understand a simple fact. Churches, nowadays, are EXTREMELY lucrative businesses. I will gain a lot in this venture for sure, and the fact that I, a devil, will be supporting Asia, a excommunicated nun, to create a great church while the proper church remains just some rubble barely put together really makes me smile inside.

Yes, that will do nicely.

Now, what name for this church would be good?

Oh, I know.

"How about we call this the Universal Church as it accepts any and all in it regardless of anything else." I propose and Asia nodded with a bright smile.

Perhaps I could see how Da Vinci's project regarding the machine that would block God's punishment on prayers is going on. She did start it a while back to fix the situation regarding Martha and Abigail's praying and they getting migraines so this could be nice. And I am also sure there ought to be some reincarnated devils or fallen angels out there who still believe in God and would still like to pray, the more people the merrier.

After all, the church's tithing would come straight to my pocket, free of taxes and as clean as they come. Even money washing from my less than legal investments could come to me this way, it is a win-win situation.

Thus I will become the most 'holy' devil out there, hahahahaha.

"Now, how about I give you all some papers for you to write or draw how this church should look like?"

"Oh, thanks Max-san, I, I don't even know how I could thank you enough." She said and I smiled at her when a new, small but very interesting idea came to my mind.

"Well, there is one little thing I had thought that could do nicely." I told and she looked at me expectantly. Now, to bullshit my way around this. "You see, as someone from the Catholic Pantheon" (not a lie, per-say) "I have come to the understanding that the current church and it's ideals have deviated just too much from what our suppreme leader wanted."

"But, but that is not true. I am sure the angels-sans would not let that happen." Asia said but I shook my head in mock regret.

"No, they turned a blind eye to this just as they did to excommunicating you. I am not privy as to what the angels were thinking at the time, but it is a fact that some of the costumes from the church are completely unrelated to the Bible or God's will." Which, again, is not untrue since God is long since dead, something everyone in my clan knows for a long time already as one of our own was there on the final battle. We are willing to divulge this information for a good amount of cash, how else would the current Satans know? "The fact that they say that priests must not marry or have kids, of how nuns must remain virgins, and other such matters that are not on the bible. It is just like how God is said to love all but the church hunts down other races and excommunicate those who reach out to help all others as God said we all should, how is that something right?

"Thus, I was thinking that you could center the church on the bible only instead of the words or decrees from previous popes. What do you say?" My head was pounding loudly from the headache I was feeling from talking so much of God and the bible, but the money that would enter is worth it.

"That, I would need time to study the bible some more. But I would like that, I would definetly like that." As she says so she smiles so brightly and innocently I felt like if she was an older version of my Abigail, just without the power to possibly destroy the world.

Instincts overtook me and for a moment I felt like I wanted to take this innocent little girl for myself. But would it be right? I mean, she is defenseless, innocent, and clearly is on a fragile state of mind right now. Would this be something right to be done? My greed said yes, but my mind was still in doubt.

"Can someone help me here? These dishes are hard to balance." A voice spoke up from the kitchen as Mata Hari entered the room, she was dressed in her belly dancer clothes as usual and in her hands there were some pots with some food.

Asia stood up and went to help, but in her excitement, she tripped on her nun habit and ended up falling over Mata Hari. I was about to help when I saw that Asia was not wearing panties, her tight little cunt without a single hair in it calling out to my Asmodeus side like nothing else, and with how she was pressed against Mata Hari, their contrasting beauties close together, one a healthy tan, another pale, one being big, the other small, one seductive while the other is innocent and moldable, one is dark-haired and the other is blond. I could sense my blood going to another area of my body as my instincts kicked in completely.

Asia stood up quickly and began explaining how her panties and another set of habit were in the washer after a little accident regarding something I did not pay attention to as I was formulating how I would go about it. My instincts decided and I am not one to deny myself my desires that much.

Asia Argento, I will make you mine.

... I guess I will send those fallen angels a gift basket as thanks for all the gifts, they deserve it for all these gifts.

* * *

**AN:**

**... This chapter was admittedly in part due to me ranting about the church, truth be told. I dislike hypocrisy and the church and its costumes are so filled with it that it is absurd. Seriously, I looked into it for a good while before and I can't accept it at all.**

**The idea of a Devil creating a church in Kuoh town to Asia to work on instead of having her be with Rias is entertaining and it takes away a Bishop from Rias, she will get another but just now Asia. The fact that Asia will remain human is one I find interesting and how the MC would go about trying to seduce her is one I find entertaining.**

**And about Issei, let us be frank. Kuoh is a school for elites and mostly girls, are you telling me that the little pervert never tried anything on some girl he really shouldn't? And, without Rias' protection, there is no way he would remain in school and this way I could completely remove him from the story. No more Issei, this story is about Max and that is it. **

**If anyone wishes to know what happens to him, he becomes a farmer who specializes in melons, some of which he uses himself and not as food.**

**Next chapter we go straight for the Phenex situation, but unlike CANON Rias only has Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko on her side. How will she deal with it? Wait to find out.**


	9. Chapter 9

It was another week until the church was fully build. It was glorious, and I had to laugh my ass inside from what I just did.

I did a copy of the St. Basil Cathedral of Moscow, it cost quite a bit but I intend to attract many people from not only Kuoh but, in time, other cities and even spread the religion of the Pantheon across the globe.

With a few changes, of course. I did, after all, give Asia the TRUE bible, not the edited and bastardized version that was spread from the church, I mean there are entire books that were removed for a reason or another.

Especially, those who show that Christ was not quite so divine all the time and actually had fun, dated, and had a wife. I don't really mind that, if his line still exists then the angels have long since taken then to Heaven for protection or something, but the important thing is the message behind it.

The Church centers more about controlling yourself and puts many things as crimes, this more authentic version makes people less ashamed of themselves and more open about many things.

Asia looked at me, when I showed up with the original bible in 'hands' (more like I was using gloves to protect my hands since Heaven's System is especially prickly whenever someone touches this specific book), with such wide eyes and pure joy that she ended up jumping on me then and there. I spun her around to her giggles and my happiness (I put a hand on her ass and squeezed just a bit, juicy). Of course, after doing that, she was bashful about it but not all repulsed by it, an interesting thing indeed.

While she was around I also took her to a restaurant to eat some fast food and when back in home we played some video games created by Da Vinci, the creator went with us in this as she wanted to test out her VR games and see how well they worked. Asia had a blast throughout and she was enjoying the entire time as I entertained her, she also became fast friends with Martha and Abigail as well as managed to make Mata Hari quite happy with their interactions.

Kama wasn't all that pleased with Asia as she reminded her of a 'certain bitch goddess' but she could at least not do anything to Asia and my other pieces also quite enjoyed the girl. Valerie, shockingly, also quite enjoyed Asia around but I noticed that my Queen was a bit handsy on the girl as well, coping a feel every once in a while.

When I asked her about it she shrugged.

"What can I say, you rubbed off on me and I play for both sides anyway. Besides, this is all just for fun and I don't mind sharing her with you when she chooses me first." She said with a provocative smile.

I answered that by increasing my moves on Asia, and also banging my Queen for about five hours straight until neither could move a muscle anymore. Do remember that even Medb, who was legendary as a promiscuous queen of her people, and Kama, who is a goddess of love and sex, could not keep up with me for more than three hours.

I really lucked out with my delicious Queen, we are partners in every possible aspect as I depend on her just as she depends on me, if there is one person I can predict is her and if there is one person who can understand me is her as well.

If not for her not being a pure-blood devil I would marry her, but I know that this is just not going to happen. My family is one of mercenaries by my father's side and thus letting me learn of the world and of looking at things objectively with my own interests first and foremost, making me ignore race and instead focus on the individual. But, by my mother's side, I learned about the pride of being a pure-blood devil. I may not be anywhere near as extreme as the Old Satan faction in their prejudice, but I also understand that diluting that which marks devil society as devils too much is not fine.

As such I know that I will, one day, have to actually marry a pure-blood devil. Right now the possible prospects of acceptable are not exactly great, but I have at least a century before I really need to think about it since my family did not prepare any such agreement for me, it is up to me to decide who and IF I want to marry at all.

However, as I sit between these two bickering idiots in front of me, I can feel my eyebrows twitch.

On one side is Riser Phenex, an idiot with an over-inflated ego who believes himself invincible even though he is actually not all that great. I mean, he is not even CLOSE to being the heir to his clan, he is the third son and his two older brothers are already married and are likely to be having kids soon, it is more likely that he will never inherit a single thing and would instead need to depend on himself, which clearly would not work that well since he is actually very normal in terms of power and is a bottom feeder in the great scheme of things. He has no understanding of his actual social position and doesn't really understand what the devil society is like beyond the 'We are great' ideal.

In other words, a bubbling fool who doesn't understand he is simply breeding stock for the pure-blood society.

And on the other side is Rias Gremory, the target of protection of mine and someone who is adamant about how she will not marry Riser because she does not love him. Something that, honestly, just proves she does NOT understand what this marriage is about in the slightest and that she has an imagination that does not match with reality. She puts her emotions above all, and despite knowing she could have gotten away from this marriage by simply improving herself and her peerage and challenging Riser to be able to dismantle the whole affair, an action that would be well received since that would still mean that the Devil race is improving, she decides to spend her days studying useless things on a school in Japan only to play pretend on being what she is not.

In other words, someone who believes the solution for all her problems will fall on her hands by her willing it so and by sheer, stupid luck.

And I have to help mediate their interaction in one more 'date' between the two.

Why?

"Max, as a member of the Mammon family and ally with the Phenex family I am sure you can agree that me wanting to take Rias to a romantic picnic on the blood tear lake in the Phenex territory."

"Max, as someone working for my family to protect me you ought to agree that I should remain in this city and that any outsides should not come anywhere near me as it is a breach of safety, please escort him out."

My family is friends with the Phenex family. The Phenex may only have the equivalent to 10% at most of my family's money but they still are significant and my father and the Phenex Lady go back a long time. From what father said he was the one to take her first time everywhere when they were teens and it was only thanks to the Phenex House being able to regenerate even their hymen to forever remain virginal that no greater problem appeared from there, the friendship still is there though and I think father still bangs the woman every once in a while. The Lord Phenex, meanwhile, has something like a 'cuckold' fetish so he doesn't mind that his wife is banging my father and crying out about it loud and clear, if anything he seems to be of the opinion that, as long as things remain behind doors, he does not care.

Thanks to that I lost count of how many times father took me to the Phenex state and let me out to play with Ravel and Riser while he went and 'played' with their parents, sometimes mother was with him and sometimes not. With this it is natural I came to know the two quite a lot and consider them somewhat like friends. I would still work against then for the right price, but that is just business really.

As for Rias, well she is not exactly wrong but I really don't want to hear her complain to me about this later. So instead I pretend not to listen as I took out my phone and begin texting Medusa about what she is doing right now.

The two continued to fight it out no stop even as I continued to talk with Medusa, she enjoyed talking via phone since it helped her communicate and I enjoyed it too since it distracted me from these two bickering idiots and Medusa was genuinely interesting to talk to.

It was about five minutes later that I noticed Riser moving to strike Rias, it would not hurt her and it was more a show of power than anything else (he must actually believe that hurting the girl he wants helps her fall for him, he is either stupid or very stupid but this does shows what exactly his peerage must be like, the Phenex is a family of perverts). As the bodyguard of Rias I could not allow that so I moved before anything could happen.

Activating the INCLUDE version of the Saber Class Card the sword Gram appeared in my hand, the sword handle releases a sort of plasma beam that makes one think of Star Wars but it does not much matter, it is the original sword of selection that came even before Excalibur and it is of demonic attribute, a perfect fit for me. Using it I move my hand quickly, in one swift more I cut off Riser's arm.

"GGHHHAAA! Why did you do that?!" He yells as I move to the front of Rias.

"I have a duty to protect Rias until her graduation from College, please do not force my hand more than this Riser." I told him, trying to convey that I really only acted because this is my job. I am not quite sure he gets it but his next few words do put a LOT of ice down my spine instantly.

"It is unnecessary, I will be taking her hand in marriage soon, right after the Young Devil Gathering, and as such she will not be completing this useless human College." He said.

.

..

...

... What?

No, no this is a lie. A joke, a joke I say. The contract does say that I have to protect her until she graduates, but if she does marry Riser she won't graduate at all.

Wouldn't this mean I would have to continue protecting her sorry ass indefinetly?

Fuck no, this has to be a joke.

I close my eyes and check for the ramifications of what this might mean, I can't imagine a worst future than this and that does include one where I lose all my cash.

I mean, there is no way that would be fine.

"Riser, are you sure doing so is a good idea?" I ask, making him frown. He doesn't like it when others speak against his thoughts but we have good enough a relationship that he respects my words at the very least.

"Explain please." He says imperiously, I have to hold myself back from rolling my eyes at his words since they are just how he likes to speak when he is at his 'greater than thow' mood.

He is too easy to read to those who understand him.

"Simple, this opens a bad precedent." I say and he looks confused. Seeing this I decide to explain. "If you force the time table to move forward just for you being in a hurry that would let others think that you are too hasty in your actions. That would also mean that changing details of your engagement agreement is fine even if the other partner of the agreement doesn't agree, meaning that Rias could potentially change the agreement to make it fine for you two to only need to engage in physical contact 700 years or more from now and legally you would not be able to say a word about it."

With Riser, in case of doubt on how to convince him, just make him think with his dick on the right direction and he is as easy to manipulate as they come.

His face quickly reddened and he shouted.

"She would have to do it regardless. She would be my wife by then!"

"And, as she would not have completed college, I would be her bodyguard and thus contractually obligated to protect her from harm whenever required. As she would legally have the rights to deny your touch any such actions from you would be considered rape and I would have to cut your dick off whenever you try. And, no offense, but I doubt you would make a good eunuch, you are not cool enough to be a Varys."

At THAT part his face went from red to pale white and he quickly turned away with his regenerated arm quickly going over to protect his little head.

"You gave me a lot to think about. I believe that perhaps your advice is one I should heed, if only for now. I will make sure to wait then, she will be my wife in the future regardless and we have hundreds of years ahead of us. I will make sure to raise the pure-blood devil society then, believe it."

As he said that he teleported away, he might have tried o act tough but I am quite sure he is going straight home to make sure his dick is as far away from danger as possible.

Phew, bullet avoided.

Turning to Rias I spoke.

"Are we going back to your home or-"

And, for some reason, Rias is looking at me with stary eyes that make me slightly worried.

She did not misunderstand my worry for something else, did she? No, she couldn't be this naive.

* * *

Rias' P.O.V.

\- Protected me when Riser would hit me;

\- Made sure Riser would not force himself on me;

\- Gave me time when my own family wouldn't;

\- Is willing to face my family (he did defy the marriage father and mother agreed to, this could end up badly for him) for my well being;

\- Acts all tsun but can be all dere inside;

That is it! He likes me but is a tsundere just like those anime characters like Killua from Hunter X Hunter and Ciel Phantomhive from Black Butler! They just don't know how to show their care. I mean, even his face is a bit red now, I am sure he is bashful.

Fufufufu, he is a tsundere that likes me, perhaps that could work. It is better than Riser at least and perhaps brother sent him as bodyguard to have us be close! And, I must admit, he does look impressive in all good aspects and he treats me as a person and not a princess.

With a sly smile, I intertwine my arm on his and speak up.

"Let's go and see a movie! I already have the tickets anyway and it would be a waste to not do so." I say and he nods but takes his arm away.

"Very well, if you want to go there then I will go with you, just don't get that glued to me since it would make it difficult to protect you if we are this close." He said but I could see through his 'business' persona now. He is just bashful and shy but acting 'tough to get' as any tsundere does.

This is so fun.

* * *

Max's P.O.V.

Yep, this girl definitely has some problems on the head.

I should really have made at least Medusa or Scathatch since either are interesting to talk to and could exchange many ideas with me. And if we are going to the movies I am sure Kama would enjoy coming along even if she would pretend not to, she does like to be treated nicely even if she denies it vehemently.

The movie was not all that bad, Rias tried more than once to take my hand as if we are on a date but I pulled away until the end of the movie where I honestly was just too tired to even bother anymore.

After that, I took her home while listening to her rambling on and on about all sorts of stuff that I was not paying attention to in the slightest. Instead, I focused on calculating the money I would get from my new religious venture which I hope will attract the attention of the fallen angels and reincarnated devils who are still religious for a chance to pray to God without suffering backlash.

Escorting her home I left her there with her asking one final thing to me.

"Can, can we do this again, sometime?" She asks.

I answer simply, "Yes, anytime you want to." and it is true, I AM obligated to guard her whenever she goes and while my peerage helps I still must guard her when most of them are not around.

Well, there is the fact that there are some of Ivan's Oprichniki, the black soldiers of Ivan's unlimited army which all have power equal to Mid-Class devil and all are using camouflage equipment from Da Vinci, to protect her at all times. They all have no gender nor any emotion, simply dolls really, but they are competent enough and help protect the two princesses whenever they are not around my peerage. If anything happens to either of them I would be notified in a question of moments at the very most just as my peerage would.

But seriously, what is wrong with that girl? Well, whatever. I doubt this will continue for much longer, I just need to act professional and I am sure she would return to her normal soon enough.

But seriously, I am glad I avoided that particular bullet. Needing to take care of her for the next four years is bad enough, I do NOT want it to elongate for a undeterminated amount of time.

I am not a masochist. If anything, I am more of a sadist who likes to dominate, thank you very much.

* * *

**AN: **

**About the fact I made the Phenex patriarch a cuckold, I have a thought. Devils are natural perverts, if the Leviathan likes to walk around in cosplay, the Gremory are known nudists, and the Astarophs have a hard-on for nuns, so why would the other houses not also be perverts. I bet Sona is a dominatrix and making the Phenex family also more openly perverted is interesting. It also shows a bit more of the personality of the father of Max who DID marry a woman whose entire clan is about pleasure, desire, and sex.**

**I also noted about the **Oprichniki **soldiers that I had kinda forgotten a bit before (try to remember and use THIS many Heroic Spirits and Noble Phantasms and remember the characteristics of all of them. I fixed it now though, but if there is any Noble Phantasm characteristic I am forgetting please tell and I will see to it.**

**As for Rias getting almost instantly love-struck with Max, remember Issei. He protected her from Riser (which Max did), was willing to put himself on risk for her (Issei was brave enough to face all odds for her, Max is willing to displease the Phenex family which is an ally for her), he was willing to give her the choice of what she wants to do (Max, in her head, did just that since he gave her the time she needed to become strong enough).**

**Honestly, Rias is someone who is easy, like REALLY easy. The moment she fell for Issei even just a bit she went straight into sleeping in his bed naked, and that was only due to him DOING HIS JOB AS HER PAWN! Honestly, for her to get attracted to Max who is not only more attractive and has the whole 'bad boy' persona but also is a pure-blood so most of her family and the elders' complaints would be really weak would really work in the favor of this.**

**Obviously, Max is not really interested in her at all, he sees her as a spoiled brat who never worked hard in her life nor is really interesting as a person. That could change, but if it should change or not is up to debate. **

**Now, what will happen next? I will leave the question for the readers. Should there be a rating game, which would probably be Riser+his older brother VS Rias+Max, OR should I go straight to the Excalibur arc?**


End file.
